super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Mode Exploration Logs
Yes, this is a thing now. Enjoy. Exploration Log #1 - Judge Jane Leedsie Entry #1 - Room 0. Dear readers, I am Judge Jane Leedsie. I have been trapped in a strange house that is probably a deathtrap of infinite rooms and hostile eldritch entities. Thankfully, there was an axe near the front door, so I picked it up, even though it probably won't help me in any possible way, shape or form! Now, I shall proceed to walk through the house and see if there are any clues leading to it's true nature... or at least what I think is it's true nature. Entry #2 - Room 50. Dear readers, My theory was correct. This house IS a deathtrap full of infinite rooms and hostile eldtrich entities. Around room 25, the walls, floor and ceiling - all became pixelated. There was some kind of screeching floating white face following me. Every time I looked at it, my vision would become red for a second and the face would appear in a different location. For some reason, I felt like I was on the brink of death, not sure why, though. Thankfully, I managed to outrun the floating thing by walking. Now I am in some sort of elevator and the only way is down, as the doors behind me were locked by some unseen force. I, as Judge Jane Leedsie, do not like what`s going on in this household (if it`s even a household, that is). Entry #3 - Room 100. Dear readers, This keeps getting worse and worse by the minute. Around room 70, I encountered some kid in a cheap ghost costume. Something... '''someone, '''even, made me attack him with the axe. In the next room, he appeared again, but there was '''blood '''on his costume. The unseen demon made me attack the innocent child again. And again. At some point, the walls became grimy and overgrown with mold. The air was toxic... or at least it felt toxic. It made me sick. I managed to escape that horrible dungeon of air poisoning and now stand in another elevator. Just like the first time, the only way is down. I think I`ll take a break here, I need to calm my nerves. '' Entry #4 - Room 150. ''Dear readers, Things are not as bad as they seem. I mean, sure, I`ve just been chased by some sickle-wielding psychopath, but in truth, everything I`ve encountered so far has been rather easy to outrun. I also found these notes along the way, they seem to be '''research reports.' Was this place some sort of lab? I fear I`ll find out soon enough.'' Entry #5 - Room 200. Dear readers, For some reason, I believe I`ve seen everything this eldritch location has to offer. I call it "eldritch", because the layout of this place... feels '''wrong. '''There are circular hallways that seemingly lead to the room I came from, but actually lead to a completely different one. Oh, and the sickle-wielding madman appeared again. P.S. I forgot to mention that sometimes, these cardboard cutouts spring out of the walls and emit a sound that varies from cutout to cutout. I didn`t see any speakers or MP3 players attached to them, so it must be some sort of anomaly within the house. Researcher Black`s note: "This subject has gone quite far already. In fact, she already reached the Severe Danger Zone, where we keep the more dangerous Specimens. An impressive feat for a living human." Entry #6 - Room 300. Dear readers, I was wrong. There`s still something I haven`t seen yet, and that "something" is a giant floating baby head in some sort of rusted cage. It tried to kill me, but I outran it. Oh, and the kid in the ghost costume appeared again. Strangely, it didn`t feel that horrible attacking him the second time. Then, just like the first time, the walls became grimy and the air turned toxic. For some reason, escaping that realm of suffocation was easier this time. Oh, and the elevators now appear every 100-th room, if my assumptions are correct. Researcher Black`s note: "It was fun watching the subject run away from Specimen B-3 (the Baby), but I`m growing tired of her. I ordered my assistant Picard to let out Specimen B-6 (or, as the personnel unprofessionally calls her, Bekka). Here`s hoping he doesn`t mess up this time..." Entry #7 - Room 400. Dear readers, This house continues to surprise me every minute. On this floor, I`ve encountered some sort of demon and a giant centipede. The demon had some sort of ability to make doors invisible, but thankfully, my intuition saved me once again. As for the centipede.... I didn`t really see it, but I did see the holes in the ceiling it presumably made. I don`t know how further down I will have to go to reach the end of this nightmare... wait, isn`t it supposed to be '''endless'? Who knows.'' Reesearcher Black`s note: "Damn it! That idiot Picard always messes something up! I ordered him to release Specimen B-6 specifically, not Specimen A-11 and Specimen A-3! Now Subject 779 (Judge Jane Leedsie) is that much closer to the Maximum Danger Zone! I`m gonna send a request for Picard`s termination to Spooky and hope that it gets accepted. Oh, and A-3 needs to be terminated too, because it`s '''INEFFECTIVE.'"'' Addendum 779-A-1: Termination request log. "Termination request #457: Assistant Picard. Reasons: unprofessionalism, stupidity and letting Subject 779 live for that much longer. {ACCEPTED} Termination request #458: Specimen A-3 (the Centipede). Reasons: ineffectiveness and being unfinished. {DENIED}" Entry #8 - Room 500. Dear readers, I`ve been going on for hours. I`ve encountered the cheap ghost costume kid once again. And once again, '''it '''made me attack him. And yes, the walls turned grimy, blah blah blah, the air was toxic, blah blah, I escaped, blah blah blah. Anyways, I`ve also encountered a new monster - some kind of walking mannequin with a rusted sword. When it appeared, fog obscured my vision and the walls frequently turned into blood, some red mass and faces. Blank, staring faces. But I outran that thing too, so... yeah, this is pretty easy. '''So far.' Well, I guess I`m gonna take another break. Good thing I brought some food and a bottle of water.'' Researcher Black`s note: "Great. While I was busy getting a new, better assistant to replace the deceased Picard (who was turned into a human using our latest Convertion Machine prototype and then fed to Specimen A-3), Subject 779 made it to Room 500. I hope this new assistant (his name is Victor, by the way) does better than Picard did." Entry #9 - Room 600. Dear readers, Everything seems too easy right now. A calm before the storm? I believe it is. Anyways, I`ve encountered some sort of humanoid creature wearing a hospital patient`s rack and bandages covering it`s entire head. Just like the mannequin, it obscured my vision with fog, but this time it was much easier to see. The centipede monster appeared once more, too. But let`s just forget about that. There`s a question that`s bothering me... how deep down am I? It feels like I`m hundreds of feet below the surface of planet Earth... deep, deep underground, and every step brings me closer and closer to hell... Researcher Black`s note: "Goddamnit! Subject 779 is '''STILL '''alive! I thought Specimen B-4 (Bandagehead) would kill her! Well, there is an option I haven`t considered yet... and that is letting Specimen C-5 (Lisa) kill Subject 779. Yeah, that`s a great idea! I`m gonna assign Victor to let C-5 out. Here`s hoping he doe- wait, I already wrote that in a previous note. Nevermind." Entry #10 - Room 700. Dear readers, It appears the screeching face from the first floor of the house is seeking revenge. I mean, seriously, it appeared twice in a row on this floor! It also has the new ability to '''loop rooms '''that it used to tire me out. It acts like a professional hunter... if professional hunters were easy to outrun. Nonetheless, I have reached yet another elevator and will now take a break. '' Researcher Black`s note: ''"Subject 779 is already at room 700, while Specimen C-5 still hasn`t been released. Where the hell is Victor?! If I find out he`s doing what I think he`s doing... I swear, he`ll be terminated in the most brutal and creative way possible and then replaced by a clone of the deceased Picard. Addendum 779-A-2: Termination request log. Termination request #462: Assistant Victor. Reasons: unprofessionalism, letting Subject 779 live for tha- (requester`s note: "I forgot I typed that in a previous termination request. Nevermind.), ''not releasing Specimen C-5, which could be used to kill Subject 779. {'ACCEPTED'} Addendum 779-A-3: Replacement request log. Replacement request #39: Replace *terminated* Assistant Victor with *cloned* Assistant Picard. Reasons: '''PICARD MAKES BETTER JOKES AND IS MORE EXPERIENCED. '{ACCEPTED} Entry #11 - Room 800. Dear readers, I believe I`m close to an exit. Why do I think so? Because it`d be fitting for this madhouse to end at Room 1000. Kinda reminds me of the legend old folks used to tell, about a cursed mansion filled with evil spirits and demons. Anyway, this time I definitely saw everything this location has to offer. If that`s not it, I`m gonna lose my mind. The demon and the baby head returned, but didn`t catch me, for I am Judge Jane Leedsie! Well, time for another break... Researcher Black`s note: "Okay, if the plan works, Subject 779 should die around Room 831. At least, I hope it works and Jane Leedsie will get killed..." Entry #12 - Room 900. Dear readers, I`m almost done! If my assumptions are correct, the exit is 100 rooms away! Or at least I think it is... anyways, there`s not much else to talk about. Yeah, the mannequin and the screeching face appeared again, but that`s pretty much it. So, I`m just gonna prepare for the final 100-room-long run... Researcher Black`s note: "The plan didn`t work! Damn it! That idiot Picard always mes- oh wait, I already wrote that in a previous note. Nevermind. Well, time for Plan B." Addendum 779-A-4: Researcher Black`s Plan B(lack). (hehehe) # Subject 779 goes out of elevator. # Subject 779 reaches room 930. # Picard (hopefully) releases Specimen B-6 (or, as the personnel unprofe- wait, I already wrote that. Nevermi- wait, this gag is getting old and unfunny. Nevermind.) or Picard releases Specimen C-5 (Lisa), which kills Subject 779. # ??????? # Hilarity ensues. # PROFIT! Entry #13 - Room 1000. WHAT?! Another elevator? It`s not over?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! IT CAN`T BE! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ''*the rest of the text is undecipherable* Researcher Black`s note: ''"Damnation! Plan B didn`t work either! Damn your unprofessionalism, Picard! Actually, wait. There is a good thing. Subject 779 has reached Room 1000 and is in a state of despair and shock. She probably thought Room 1000 would be the end, but nope! It`s just an entry to the '''MAXIMUM DANGER ZONE'! Although, you have to give credit. Only a select few can make it this far."'' Entry #14 - Room 1200. Dear readers, I still can`t get over the fact that this madness is still not over. It doesn`t help that elevators now appear every 200 rooms. I have also encountered more monsters. First, there was some kind of malformed corpse of a woman with a broken neck... it turned the lights '''red'... then, there was a ghost girl... she appeared twice, but the second time, she looked... horrifying, with arms growing out of her back, a disfigured mouth hanging open and those eyes... those white, dead 'eyes... and then there was some cute druid girl, that looked like a character from a Japanese cartoon. She was dangerous, nonetheless. There were shadows of animals that she summoned to block my path... Well, at least the axe finally came in handy. Researcher Black`s note: "Okay, Subject 779 is officially the most badass person that ever entered this house. I mean, she just outran SPECIMEN C-5, people! C-5! I-I-I... I`m officially lost for words." Entry #15 - Room 1400. Dear readers, I believe nothing can get me anymore. I just outran another ghost woman, this time in a black dress, no eyes and a perpetual smile. Just like the humanoid creature and the walking mannequin, she obscured my vision with fog. But this time, it was thick and dark... pitch black, even. I`ve also encountered some kind of robot otter, which was the easiest to escape thus far. Also, the demon and the sickle psychopath returned. Well, anyways... I feel like I`m close to the Earth`s core. Seriously, how many elevators have I already taken?! And, most important of all... FOR HOW LONG WILL THIS HOUSE GO ON?! Researcher Black`s note: "''Okay, what the hell was that?! Subject 779 escaped Specimen B-6... '''UNSCATHED?! How? Am I.... am I hallucinating? There`s no way this could be true! No way!"'' Entry #16 - Room 1600. Dear readers, I was right. Nothing can get me anymore. Anyways, I encountered the walking broken-neck corpse again. The centipede returned too. I`ve also found some kind of human-sized possessed puppet. It appeared twice in a row. Well, I guess I`l take yet another break. Sadly, my food supplies are running out and I doubt there`s any food in this mansion (can you even call it that anymore?). Researcher Black`s note: "Okay, Subject 779 is offi- wait, I already wrote that in a previous note, yet I always forget about it. Damn it, nevermind." Entry #17 - Room 1708. What`s with this black fog? I already outran the ghost that created it. And what`s that smiling figure gliding towards me? Wait... smiling figure?! AHHHHHHHHHHHH~ *the diary ends here* Researcher Black`s note: "FINALLY. It took two assistant replacements, multiple failed plans and a despair-inducing 1000th room to kill this subject. I`m afraid to even think of how far the next ones will get..." Addendum 779-A-5: End results. Rooms completed: 1708. Specimens encountered: 15. Overall grade: A+. Exploration Log #2 - Simulation (Assistant Picard). Entry #1 - Room 0. Ahoy. It`s me, Picard, the guy who always messes something up (according to Black). So I`m just gonna do a test run of the Endless Mansion simulation (which will be used to train newcomers and rookies). Welp, here goes! Entry #2 - Room 50. Okay, what the hell? The walls have smiley faces all over them, the floor is the SS nazis from Wolfenstein 3D, some of the popouts look ridiculous and the ambience is messed up. I mean, I even heard the goddamn Navy Seal Copypasta musical! The enemy sprites are also screwed up, as seen in the video feed during the part where that possessed guy appears. Seriously, it felt like I was playing that Crack-Life mod thing, not the Endless Mode simulation! Now, if you excuse me, I`m just gonna check the video feed... Addendum 780-P-1: Room 1-50 video feed reaction. *video feed starts* Assistant Picard: Okay, I`m just gonna skip to room 35... wait, what the hell?! *music, later identified as Saying Goodbye by The Muffs starts playing* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb9P_BF8idk Assistant Picard: Wait, what? Researcher Black: Picard, is this another joke?! Picard: No, sir, it isn`t! I swear I didn`t add this par- wait, what? How did he do that?! AND THAT?! WHAT IS THIS EVEN? Black: Oh god, it looks like a goddamn Scooby-Doo chase scene... *music suddenly stops* Picard: Huh? Wait, what. Why did the guy run into the hole?! What the heck? *music resumes playing* Black: I just... no, no, just turn it off, Picard! I can`t take this anymore! It`s... it`s so... so freaking hilarious! *starts uncontrollably laughing* Picard: Yeah, no, just... *music stops again* Picard: Is... is it over? Thank god... Anyways, there`s also this glitch I encountered in the simulation... *video feed ends* Entry #3 - Room 100. What in the name of Char Gar Gothakon is this anymore?! Seriously, why is there earrape as ambience? And Specimen B-3 looks screwed up too! It now has a screaming black guy`s face, for crying out loud! Just... just... what?! Assistant Picard`s note: "I`m not racist."